


Take a Load Off

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: What was supposed to be Prompto needing to pee turned into something much, much more different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess who became obsessed, boyyyys
> 
> noctis is my son, i'm adopting him my heart yearns for him, my sweet child. weeps while holding a picture of little baby noctis
> 
> anyway at the beginning of the game i had this idea in my head so i'm writing it

It took until daemons almost tore Ignis to shreds for Noctis to agree to find the nearest campsite.

It had become a habit of his to stay out later and later each night, risking being beaten with an inch of his life in order to get things done. So many people needed so many things done that they couldn't do for themselves, and Noctis had found himself overwhelmed with quest after quest to finish as they continued on their main goal.

The team was relieved to see a familiar rock formation scattered with glowing glyphs, and went right to work on setting things up for them to go to sleep. As usual, Prompto tried to avoid helping them out by saying he really needed to pee, but Gladio had caught on to this trend and forced him to actually do something productive this time around.

"I'm tired of sleeping on the ground," Prompto complains as he dumps a couple of chairs on the ground.

"And I'm tired, period," Noctis retorts, setting the other two chairs down with slightly more grace. Prompto knows he isn't kidding around- he could see the dark circles under Noct's eyes from miles away and knew that it was from running errands, paired with the worry for his kingdom. Just a big pile of shit, overall, really. Prompto feels pretty bad about it. While he does have to run around with Noct and be an errand boy, he doesn't have to carry an emotional weight as bad as Noct.

Prompto volunteers to start the fire, and aside from the chairs being unfolded, everything was set up. Ignis was already cooking and Noct began to chill out in a chair, already dozing off.

"Alright, I really gotta pee," Prompto announces, already on his way to an area behind the campsite. Nobody gives him much mind, probably too tired to acknowledge him.

Ignis eventually finishes making a meal, everyone, save Prompto, eventually finishes eating it, and eventually, everyone needs to head inside the tent. However Prompto hasn't made it back yet, and Ignis suggests that Noctis go and see where he went.

As tired as Noctis is, he does what he is told and heads to the secluded area behind the campsite. He switches on his flashlight due to the darkness and hears a shuffle to his left; he follows the sound.

"Prompto?" Noctis calls, and he sees the person he's looking for sitting on the ground in a corner. Prompto looks up sheepishly at him.

"Hi," Prompto greets Noctis awkwardly, and Noct runs a hand through his hair.

"What are you still doing out here? Get lost?"

"No, uh." Prompto curls up into himself slightly, legs closed tightly together. "I got distracted out here I guess. It was just quiet and dark, so... I started... thinking."

Noctis gives him a look, and Prompto almost breaks out into a sweat. On one hand, he wants to make sure he's covered up properly, but on the other, he doesn't want to slip up and let Noctis see his... problem.

"What were you thinking about to be out here so long?" Noctis prods and leans against the rock adjacent to Prompto. Prompto gets nervous.

"Just, everything I guess. We're always busy and you're always tired. It would be nice to catch a break."

Noctis smiles softly. "No kidding. We do have some moments to breathe here and there, but... it's part of the job I guess."

Prompto nods, his eyes downcast. He changes the subject. "Light is a bit bright, man."

Noctis switches the flashlight off. "Sorry. Come back to camp already, you don't need to think about that stuff."

"In a bit." Prompto's voice cracks, and he can only imagine the look that Noct must be giving him. There's a silence, and Prompto fights the urge to shuffle around.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Noctis asks, his voice lower. Clearly Prompto is acting strange, because Noct would normally leave this alone.

"I'm alright! Tired, if anything." Prompto thinks he's doing very well at keeping things together. He's just caught in a situation and Noctis is not being a great help.

"Then come back."

"I will."

"With me."

"I will."

Noctis starts walking, but stops when Prompto makes no move.

"Seriously man-" Noct growls, but is quickly cut off by Prompto.

"I can't!"

His outburst catches the both of them off-guard, and Prompto looks away from Noct's general area out of embarrassment. This is really bad, man.

"Why not."

Prompto doesn't answer and Noctis is losing patience quickly. Normally, Noctis would just go back to the tent and wouldn't worry about it. Normally he'd let it go, but Prompto is being too weird for Noct to be able to fall asleep easily without wondering about it.

"You can't be hiding shit, Prompto." Noctis sighs. "We're all friends here and we need to be on the same page, right?"

"I know man, it's just." Prompto hesitates, feels his stomach drop.

"Just what?"

Prompto can't take the anxiety anymore and hisses out a confession.

"I was jerking off before you came out here man!"

Noctis falls silent, and they feel the atmosphere change completely. Prompto finds it hard to breathe, and although at this point he's soft enough to pack up and high-tail it out of there, he's unable to move.

"Sorry," Noctis mumbles, and the tension lowers when he sighs. Prompto can breathe easy now, but still struggles to move. Somehow he finds the strength to stand, his pants clenched tightly in his hands. "I-I didn't think..."

"Don't worry," Prompto speaks, voice low, hands shaking. "I just don't get to do this a lot."

Noctis stands still, letting Prompto talk. He can't keep himself from talking, anxiety still whirling around inside of him like crazy.

"We do so much shit all day every day and all we can focus on is whatever we're doing in that moment because if we don't it's pretty likely that we'll die, but once we get to a hotel or even a camp like this and we actually have time to take it easy, just for a little while, you can let that stuff go, right? And sometimes you think, man when was the last time I rubbed one out? When was the last time I looked at some naked girls? And it fucks you up cause you have this really important worldly stuff to do and people depend on you but then you still have these stupid desires that come with being human that you can't really do anything about because you're in the presence of three other guys who you're stuck with pretty much all the time no matter what and it's fuckin ridiculous man and I just-"

Prompto stops, finding that he doesn't have much more to say. Everything is silent except for the wooshing sound of blood in his head, and he wouldn't mind if a daemon came out of nowhere and knocked him the fuck out. It was actually preferable to having Noct stand in silence, doing nothing.

Until he laughed. Then, Prompto felt this sudden, horrible feeling of shame overcome him. This never should have happened, he was being stupid-

"As awkward as it is, you're not wrong," Noctis says, clear hesitation in his voice, and Prompto's heart settles, if only slightly. "I understand it. I feel it."

"Noct-?"

Prompto gulps as Noctis approaches him.

Prompto feels his breath cut off as Noctis comes closer than he ever expected, grabbing him by the wrists and letting his pants drop to his thighs again. Prompto turns stiff, head whirring as he watches Noct's moves carefully.

"Like I said, I feel it," Noct says in a hushed tone, his hands now moving to drop his own pants as well. "So why not kill two birds with one stone."

"Wait this is really a thing that's happening right now?" Prompto squeaks, feeling a cold hand around his member. He's urged to return the action, but it takes him a moment.

"For real." Noct doesn't say anything further, adding to Prompto's anxiety as Noct begins to pump him back to hardness. Prompto timidly does the same.

"A-aren't you supposed to be getting married dude," Prompto whispers, but doesn't stop anything that's happening.

"Not sure what that has to do with this," Noctis responds and Prompto knows he's a dirty liar and he knows that this shouldn't be happening, but-

Again, he doesn't do a thing to stop this situation.

Noctis shifts, startling Prompto, and they're more comfortably flushed together as they tug each other's erections, their rugged breaths sounding in the air as the atmosphere heats up around them.

"I'm so fucking gay," Prompto whines, screwing his eyes shut, and it's able to bring a laugh out of Noctis who adjusts his hand to pump Prompto faster.

Prompto has a hard time keeping some noises in at this point, his only free hand now bracing himself on the rock behind him. Noct knows way too well how to work him just right, and he feels like he isn't returning the favor well enough. Noct seems to think he's doing alright though, because he leans in to capture Prompto's lips.

It throws him off guard but he quickly adjusts to it, meeting the prince's every kiss as they slowly work each other to satisfaction.

They adjust again once Prompto gets too loud, having to muffle himself in Noctis's clothes as he feels himself reaching his limit. Without much thought he bites Noct's neck, tightens his grip on Noct's hard member, and the prince can recognize that he's reached climax.

Prompto thankfully can muffle his moan in Noct's skin as he comes, and as he rides out his orgasm in Noct's hand he pumps his hand as fast as his tired-growing body can manage.

Noct wipes whatever of the mess he can on the rocks next to him and allows Prompto to continue rubbing him off, close to his climax, himself. He can feel Prompto's exhaustion, mostly from the way he was just about collapsed on top of him. 

"Feels good-"

Noct loses himself in the euphoric feeling and the sound of Prompto's breathing in his ear until everything is numb, and he emits a groan to signal his release. Prompto stops and flings seed from his fingers. 

It takes a moment for them to catch their breath and their balance, and they look at each other a bit differently, although it's hard to pinpoint how. The moon reflects in Prompto's eyes.

Thankfully the mess isn't too great, and with enough determination they scrub the stains off of their clothes into the rocks beside them. The begin to slowly, sleepily trudge back to their campground, until they see a figure approaching them.

"Noct, Prompto?"

Noct gives Prompto a particular look, and walks on ahead.

"Ignis. Prompto is an idiot and got lost-"

"No way!"

And even though Noct feels like he made a pretty great cover up story, he feels like Ignis sees right through him- knows the whole truth. And, honestly, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i should disclaim that im actually watching cryaotic play this game cause i'm fuckin poor and i'm on session 7?? so we're only in chapter 5, my man. keep me spoiler free and don't give me none of that old, crusty noctis nuh uh
> 
> hope y'guys enjoyed it at least, please leave kind comments


End file.
